10th Generation
by slytherinbiatch
Summary: Fem.Harry. Harry/Severus pairing. She didn't come that September first she's here 7 years later and nobody's fool, or puppet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, If I did there would be more unicorns…**

**Ok warnings/fill ins- Dumbledore did not station Mrs. Figg to watch Hari. Harisalia is a girl. Hari is the nickname the Mauraders called her so almost everyone knows her as Hari not Harisalia. Enjoy!**

September 1st, Harisalia Potter's first year

Flitwick smiled and commented to his neighbor Severus Snape "Looks like we have a large group of first years this year, the line goes almost half way down the aisle."

Snape sneared "hopefully they aren't all hopeless dunderheads."

"Only you would think that about such a nice group of eleven year olds. I believe the Bones girl is out there, and there was a very eager muggleborn who will almost definitely be in my house with all of the questions she asked during Minerva and my visit to explain everything, and isn't Hari Potter supposed to start this year." Flitwick mused.

"Yes, but the arrogant girl never responded to her owl and when Dumbledore sent someone to talk to the girl they said that the given address was wrong." Snape practically growled out.

"R-r-really the g-g-girl nev-v-ver responded t-to the owl. H-h-how unfortunate, are we-e-e even s-s-sure she is c-coming." The turbaned defense teacher stuttered.

The sorting hat began singing halting all conversation.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_And just a word of warning,_

_For you have lost a chance_

_There comes a time of change_

_Lead by him from the past._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause, but Severus glanced at Dumbledore and noticed he looked troubled and was scanning the first years. 'Probably looking for the Potter brat' Severus sneered to himself.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall called, "Abbott Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat without a moment's pause.

She kept going till the name before Potter's, Dumbledore leaned forward scanning the first years eagerly while "Perks, Sally-Anne." Was sorted and then, finally -

"Potter, Hari!"

No one came forwards, people started whispering, after a minute Minerva cleared her throat and called her name again. Still nothing, Minerva looked over her shoulder at Dumbledore who nodded, and she continued with the next name. "Thomas, Dean!"

After the feast Dumbledore called Minerva and Severus to his office to discuss Hari Potter, or rather the lack of her during the sorting.

"I don't see what you want us to do about it Albus, obviously the girl isn't here so she is not one of our students. Perhaps her family moved to another country and she is attending a different school, but that's besides the point if she didn't respond to the owl why did you even expect her to be here. You know I told you that it was a bad plan to send her with those muggles, they were just the worst sort of people." Minerva finished saying her piece by glaring at Dumbledore.

"Actually, I've finally managed to find the Dursley's and was hoping you two would be able to accompany me to visit them this weekend. In order to find out why young Hari has failed to respond to our owls." Dumbledore twinkled at them and the steam went right out of Minerva's glare, she got rather excited.

"Really you've found her, oh the poor girl, of course I'll come with you this weekend."

"I don't see why my presence would be required Dumbledore." Severus was inwardly seething the first weekend was always busy getting things perfected and finishing last minute changes to lesson plans, not to mention all of the staff meetings, and all the meetings he did within his house to make sure the first years were settling in and the prefects knew what to do.

"I'm sure you can both fit it into your schedules." Dumbledore said with a benign grandfatherly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the lack of people with wings gives it away. *Sigh***

Dumbledore looked up from the tea cup he had been swirling as his deputy and potion master knocked on his office door "come in"

Minerva McGonagall was obviously excited about finding the Potter brat and bringing her to Hogwarts so that she could torture the school just like her father did. She practically ran into the Headmaster's office while Severus waited and stalked in after her.

"Are you both ready to go? I have a portkey set to take us there straight from here" Dumbledore produced a small lion figurine "grab on." Five seconds later they had disappeared from the office, and reappeared in a suburban neighborhood in northern England. There was a disappointingly normal looking house in front of them, it looked exactly like its neighbors.

Dumbledore strode towards the door eyes twinkling, no doubt thinking about the eleven year old brat that would have just finished dinner, and was probably being doted on even as we approached. He knocked briskly on the door three times.

Lily's disgusting sister Petunia opened it and immediately tried to close it, luckily I stepped forwards and stopped her from doing so. She hissed "Go away, we don't have anything to do with your freakishness around here. Haven't since my freak of a sister died with her husband. Now go away before the neighbors see you."

"We're here about your niece, she should have received a letter from our school and began attending this week, but she didn't show up." Dumbledore twinkled at her.

Petunia stopped trying to close the door, "What are you talking about, my niece never lived with us, didn't she die with her parents. Shouldn't you people know where the little freak is, after all she probably would have been one of you? Vernon and I wouldn't have kept her even if you had tried to give her to us." She sniffed and resumed attempting to close the door, this time I let her, mildly shocked.

"Albus, it sounds like she never even found Hari when you left her on their doorstep." Minerva looked and sounded very confused.

"Yes, it sounds as though someone else found little Hari before her family could. We will have to find her, but we probably shouldn't tell people she's missing it would cause panic right when we need calm." Dumbledore mussed "We must return to Hogwarts and begin quietly locating Hari Potter, before it's to late."

They took another portkey to the gates of Hogwarts. On the walk in Minerva said something that probably sent a chill down Dumbledore's spine "_And just a word of warning, For you have lost a chance, There comes a time of change, Lead by him from the past. _You don't think the lost chance the hat was talking about was Hari do you Albus? If it was him from the past couldn't have been You-Know-Who, could it?"

"We can only hope not my dear, we can only hope not." Dumbledore whispered heading towards his office.

For the next year people were in and out filling Dumbledore in on the search for Potter, meetings happened constantly. It was only during the meeting right after Easter Break that someone was first brave enough to suggest that it was possible that Potter was dead. "After all what baby girl survives on the streets on her own. We can't find any trace of someone taking her, but at this point that is the better option."

"She is alive and healthy, the devises I set up around her are all indicating that she is healthy. If only the ones for locating her were still working…" Dumbledore trailed off.

"If they were working we wouldn't even be here. Why am I here anyway, there is nothing to find in the underworld. Children are kept out of almost everything until their fifteenth birthday in most underworld incidents." Mundungus wined.

"We are only trying to cover every option, no one really expects the lass to be in the underworld." Moody grumbled.

I should hope not, the poor dear she must be so scared wherever she is. We really must find her Albus, she could come stay with my family, I'm sure she and Ginny would get on splendidly." Molly Weasley said, although she really just wanted to throw the girl and her idiot son in together. If the girl was anything like her father it would probably work too, but if she was like her mother it was doomed to failure. His best friend had been a smart one, even if she had ended up with that idiot.

Later, when only Minerva, Dumbledore, The Weasley's, and Severus were left Molly finally asked just like she did after every meeting "How is the first year who was attacked by that troll?"

"Still in a coma, Poppy isn't sure if she will wake, we are thinking about transferring her to a muggle hospital for her parents sake. There is nothing else magic can do for her." Dumbledore's eyes lost some of the twinkle. He was undoubtedly thinking about what else had happened that night. The sorcerer's stone had gone missing, as had our Defense professor. Albus believed that Quirrel was working for the Dark Lord, and the darkening of the dark mark only supported this idea. In fact the dark mark was just as dark as when the Dark Lord was alive, some followers were probably rethinking their betrayals. Karkaroff's punishment was bound to show up in the papers soon, if the Dark Lord was truly back.

A week later

Great Hall: breakfast

Flitwick leaned towards McGonagall "Have you seen page three of the Daily Prophet yet?"

"No, anything interesting?" McGonagall replied looking at his paper

"Yes, it would appear that some anti-Death Eater enthusiasts decided to off Karkaroff. It was a rather brutal end, they cut him to bits, and the aurors haven't found his arm yet." Flitwick showed her the picture.

Summer before 7th year

Dumbledore looked across the table at the members of the Order of the Pheonix, which he had brought together years ago when he had found enough evidence of Voldemort's return, his eyes had lost their twinkle over the past few months as things had gotten worse "report" he said resignedly looking to Kingsley.

"Ever since Madame Bones was removed two months ago it's been getting worse in the aurors office. They are doing reviews of every suspected Order member. I am not under review, but trainee Tonks is. I don't think she'll be able to keep her job, she knows this and is preparing. I think the department is firmly under Voldemort's thumb."

Dumbledore sighed and asked "What other changes have been made?"

"Surprisingly, nothing bad no auror is going to be able to take bribes, or leave things out of reports anymore because the new head is having us all take oaths to fulfill our duties and then read and memorize a list of those duties. I can get you a copy if you like." Kingsley offered "That's the biggest change, everything else is small mostly managerial stuff right now."

Dumbledore brightened minutely "That's good, perhaps he is still laying low."

Remus looked up "None of the things he has done yet are bad, Albus, what if he isn't lying low, what if He changed. Maybe He isn't even back and someone else found a way to use the marks and is controlling His followers. This could be good."

Sirius stood "I agree, maybe we should stop trying to sabotage this and just observe until the puppet master makes a bad move." Black had changed during his stay in Azkaban, or maybe it was finding out that his goddaughter had disappeared after he escaped during what would have been her third year. He was less impulsive, more rational, and he had even apologized for his behavior during school, not that he was particularly mature, or that he never pulled harmful, humiliating pranks anymore, just that he had mellowed a bit.

Albus looked quite upset at this "No! We have to stop him, he will have full control over the government soon. Once that happens Voldemort will be able to do whatever he wants, with no regard for the populace. What of the search for Hari."

There was a general upset mumble, and everyone who had a hand in the search reported failure, until Minerva stood up. "You know that I send her an invitation to join Hogwarts every year, and never get a response." Everyone nodded, she produced a piece of expensive muggle paper and read "

_Dear Deputy Head-Mistress, _

_I am not sure why you persist in sending me and invitation to join your wizarding school every year, but my grand-father has often said that persistence is an admirable quality. I wish to attend for the last year of what would have been my parent's alma-mater. I assure you my skills will meet your seventh year's level. I would like to be enrolled in these classes:_

_Care of Magical Creatures,_

_Ancient Runes,_

_Arithmancy,_

_Herbology,_

_Charms,_

_Astronomy,_

_And Potions_

_I look forward to seeing you on September 1__st__._

_Sincerely,_

_Harisalia Jamile Potter_

_P.S. I do not believe that any response will reach me in time so any questions regarding my schedule will have to wait until the first day. _

Everyone seemed to be in shock before Sirius whispered "She's coming, my pup is going to come to Hogwarts." That broke the silence and suddenly the room was filled with chatter. Very few people seemed to catch the reference to a grandfather. Both of her grandfathers were dead, so who could she have been referring to. Dumbledore looked pensive, probably with the same question.

**Harisalia will enter in the next chapter :)**


End file.
